Faith and Passion
by NeonSyzygy
Summary: Because love is the greatest power of all. 100 Bleach one-shots, mostly IchiRuki. Rated T, some chapters M.
1. Introduction

(Updated August 18, 2012)  
>Hello again! It is me, the worst ever author at updating in the world!<br>Anyway, I felt like doing a 100 theme challenge, and it is going to be IchiRuki centred, but, of course, with some GinRan, UlquiHime, and a few others in there too.  
><strong>A warning:<strong> This fic is rated T because most of it is T, if not lower, and I'd like to keep it like that to get as many views as possible. However, some chapters are closer to M. Those chapters have a warning at the start, but please don't flame me for the rating, since I've explained it all here.  
>I know there are a few variations, but this is the one I'll be doing…<p>

1. Introduction  
>2. Love<br>3. Light  
>4. Dark<br>5. Seeking Solace  
>6. Break Away<br>7. Heaven  
>8. Innocence<br>9. Drive  
>10. Breathe Again<br>11. Memory  
>12. Insanity<br>13. Misfortune  
>14. Smile<br>15. Silence  
>16. Questioning<br>17. Blood  
>18. Rainbow<br>19. Gray  
>20. Fortitude<br>21. Vacation  
>22. Mother Nature<br>23. Cat  
>24. No Time<br>25. Trouble Lurking  
>26. Tears<br>27. Foreign  
>28. Sorrow<br>29. Happiness  
>30. Under the Rain<br>31. Flowers  
>32. Night<br>33. Expectations  
>34. Stars<br>35. Hold My Hand  
>36. Precious Treasure<br>37. Eyes  
>38. Abandoned<br>39. Dreams  
>40. Rated<br>41. Teamwork  
>42. Standing Still<br>43. Dying  
>44. Two Roads<br>45. Illusion  
>46. Family<br>47. Creation  
>48. Childhood<br>49. Stripes  
>50. Breaking the Rules<br>51. Sport  
>52. Deep in Thought<br>53. Keeping a Secret  
>54. Tower<br>55. Waiting  
>56. Danger Ahead<br>57. Sacrifice  
>58. Kick in the Head<br>59. No Way Out  
>60. Rejection<br>61. Fairy Tale  
>62. Magic<br>63. Do Not Disturb  
>64. Multitasking<br>65. Horror  
>66. Traps<br>67. Playing the Melody  
>68. Hero<br>69. Annoyance  
>70. 67%<br>71. Obsession  
>72. Mischief Managed<br>73. I Can't  
>74. Are You Challenging Me?<br>75. Mirror  
>76. Broken Pieces<br>77. Test  
>78. Drink<br>79. Starvation  
>80. Words<br>81. Pen and Paper  
>82. Can You Hear Me?<br>83. Heal  
>84. Out Cold<br>85. Spiral  
>86. Seeing Red<br>87. Food  
>88. Pain<br>89. Through the Fire  
>90. Triangle<br>91. Drowning  
>92. All That I Have<br>93. Give Up  
>94. Last Hope<br>95. Advertisement  
>96. In the Storm<br>97. Safety First  
>98. Puzzle<br>99. Solitude  
>100. Relaxation<p>

Hope you enjoy reading them (^^)/

-NeonSyzygy-


	2. Love

"_And I hate how much I love you boy,  
>I can't stand how much I need you.<br>And I hate how much I love you boy,  
>But I just can't let you go,<br>And I hate how I love you so."_

-Rihanna, _"Hate that I love you"_

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

What a stupid word.

How is something so simple supposed to describe an emotion so violent and uncontrollable?

The dictionary says "A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person."

Does such a simplistic sentence really show what love is? The simple answer:

No.

It makes it seem like something so mundane, something that happens everyday. In a way it does, but not in the way I mean.

I've always thought it was a trivial emotion; something made up by humans. I looked down upon the fact that it used to be so profound, but was now used to describe everything from a favourite band to what kind of pizza someone liked. And, if you had asked me, I wouldn't have been able to give you a definition.

But for some reason, now I can.

This is the way that the world works. You don't understand something, but then it happens to you, and you can.

...

As a parting note, I'll tell you my definition.

'Love' means finding someone you would die for.


	3. Light

_"And it's warm, and real, and bright,_  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted...<em>  
><em>All at once, everything looks different,<em>  
><em>Now that I see you."<em>

-Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi, _"I see the light"_

* * *

><p>The new day was too bright.<p>

The sky was blue, with a few wisps of cloud drifting around, but the sky didn't match the kind of day that it was. The day of my execution.

It would have been nice, or, at least, more suitable, if the day had been more...melancholy. Rain, or fog, or thunder and lightning...anything would have been better than this.

But no, the world just wanted to be all happy and perfect. Stupid thing. Well, it's not like I can do anything about it.

* * *

><p>The Seireitei was pretty from up high... you know, in a simple-but-perfect way. Just like him.<p>

The giant flaming bird of the Sokyoku was there in-front of me. I would have squinted, because it was burning an image into the back of my skull, but I wanted to see something beautiful before I died.

It flew towards me, and I let one tear of emotion make its silvery path down my cheek.

_Goodbye._

But the end never came.

* * *

><p>Waiting...and then I opened my eyes.<p>

A figure stood on the frame above me, framed by the flames above them. I couldn't see who it was... Renji, Byakuya maybe...

But it was him. The one person who I had thought I would never see again. Looking so majestic, with his Zanpaku-to casually slung over one shoulder, acting as if this was the norm for him. The person who I gave up my powers for, who helped and protected me, who I had laughed and argued with...

The one person who I would die for.

_Ichigo..._


	4. Dark

"_Stretched out like a rubber band,  
><em>_From one planet to the next,  
><em>_You were dancing with your grandfather that lonely night  
><em>_I guess I'll meet you in the afterlife."  
><em>-Children Collide, _"Jellylegs"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes...and it was still dark.<p>

At first I thought that I still had my eyes closed, but, looking down, I saw my small, pale feet and a dripping candle.

A thick strand of black hair fell over an eye as I lifted my head up, and I casually brushed it back to its place. Twisting my neck, I tried to work out where I was...without success. Apart from my one small candle, there was no light coming from anywhere.

Suddenly, there was a cold, calm pressure on my cheek, almost like someone had their hand there...but I could see no-one else here.

Then it finally occurred to me-I was dreaming.

Standing as still as I could, I tried to figure out whose hand it was. It was big, so a male, and vaguely rough, but that didn't prove anything.

It was beginning to stir a memory when the pressure moved...and came to rest on my lips.

For some absurd reason, a section from _Romeo and Juliet_ came into my mind at that moment.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."<p>

I wanted to kiss them back, and, more importantly, know who the hell it was, but I didn't seem to have any control over my real body.

Slowly and reluctantly, they moved away, and my cheek and lips were cold. I might have dreamt it, but still one question plagued my mind;

Who was it?


	5. Seeking Solace

"_Where was I when the rockets came to life?  
>And carried you away into the Alligator Sky?<br>Even though I'll never know what's up ahead,  
>I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go!"<br>_-Owl City, _"Alligator Sky"_

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you bother saving me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I looked at him. "I want to know so I know you didn't just do it to get your Shinigami powers back. That you knew what you were getting **back **into. This is a messy world, and we have it the worst. You can never know when you might be fatally injured, never know which day might be your last."

I looked down at my feet, and a single tear dripped onto the ground. "And...sometimes there is a price. And I know that you payed the highest one. I..." I was close to sobbing now. "I want to know that I didn't ruin your chances of having a normal life, and that you don't hate me for it!"

There was a minute of silence, and then Ichigo's fingers gently grabbed my chin and lifted up my head.

The, short, sobbing breaths caught in my throat as he smiled tiredly, and one finger wiped the tears from my eyes.

He sat back against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"There were two reasons, I guess. The first... I would never have willingly given up these powers, Rukia, and I could never hate you for giving them to me. I can finally...protect the people I want to; Yuzu, Karin, Dad, Orihime...even you, to an extent."

He winced as I hit him over the back of the head.

Chuckling, Ichigo continued. "The second reason...I can't tell you."

"What! Why not?"

"You know me, I'll tell you eventually, or you'll find out yourself, but not yet. We're not ready."

I sighed and nodded, saying "Thankyou..."

Until the thought occurred to me, _Why did he say we?_


	6. Break Away

_"'Cause you wrote my name across your hand_  
><em>When I freak you understand<em>  
><em>There is not a thing you miss<em>  
><em>And I could get used to this"<em>  
>-The Veronicas, <em>"I could get used to this"<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,<br>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky,  
>I gotta, make a wish, take a chance, make a change,<br>And break away!"

I suddenly became aware of a tapping foot behind me. _Oh crap… _I nervously turned around, blushing.

"I guess my Dad gave you permission to play Singstar?"

"Uh, well…..yes, actually. He was pretty adamant about me using it at some point in time, and since you were **supposed **to be out with your sisters, I thought that this was the best time." I turned the simple statement about where he had been into an accusation.

He laughed. "So now your embarrassment is my fault?"

I stuck my nose in the air, trying to look impressive. It didn't really work, considering that he's about a ruler-length taller than me. Hey, it's not my fault I'm short. Not that I'd ever admit it….. "Yes."

He sniggered. "Well, you beat my sister's scores."

I turned around and watched the score bar rising ominously. Two diamante-studded letter S's appeared and made a _whoosh _kind-of sound. The word 'SINGSTAR' flounced underneath. I guessed that it meant I had scored well.

"You're actually a pretty good singer, you know. If you weren't A: a midget, and B: a shinigami, I'd recommend a career in the singing industry, but, well, you can't have everything, can you?"

I threw a nearby pillow at his head in response. Annoyingly, it missed.

He laughed carelessly, and threw it back at me, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Haha...just a short one...The theme was really hard...<br>Please review-It keeps me writing =D


	7. Heaven

"_Your heart's a mess  
>You won't admit to it<br>It makes no sense, but I'm desperate to connect  
>And you, you can't live like this."<em>

-Gotye, _"Heart's a Mess"_

* * *

><p>I thought that I was in heaven every time I looked at him, or so I thought.<p>

Each time my eyes drifted his way, it seemed perfect. I was in love with him, and for each of my five lifetimes I wanted we would be together, like a match preceding time.

Then she came. I didn't notice it at first, but he seemed to have eyes only for her. They were inseparable, together at the strangest of times. He helped her, she cheered him up. When she was gone, the spark left his eyes, a candle being blown out, and she relit it.

I feel like my heart is a mess. She's my friend, and I can't deny that, but I hate her more than I thought possible. I love him, but despise creeps in, like a bat hiding from the day.

But…..my eyes have started to leave his face. I see things I didn't before, and I can see how selfish I was. I finally know of the other eyes on me.

I can feel the eyes making pressure on my back, each of them a grain of sand on a beach. Green, brown, blue, all wanting something different. And some of them…..some of them, for the first time, I want back.

I've known sadness, happiness, love, anger and hate. But somehow, I can't quite direct the love only at him anymore, and I'm both happy and sad to know that I have the love of others as well.

I don't know if I can love them back yet, but I know my heart is almost there.

I know I am the rain, and although I deny it, the rain drags the black sun down.

* * *

><p>I know….I'm totally horrible for not updating sooner, but I was away for almost two weeks, and then I bought both Alice: Madness Returns and The Sims 3: Generations, so I've been busy playing them.<p>

I apologise to anyone who likes Orihime, but I really hate her, so I felt the need to at least discourage IchiHime.

See that blue button right there? Press it, write stuff, and magic happens. The more reviews, the faster the next one somes!


	8. Innocence

"_Talking only brings the toothaches on,  
>Because I say the stupidest things.<br>So if my result goes south,  
>I'll swallow my pride with an Aspirin and shut my mouth."<br>_-Owl City, _"Dental Care"_

* * *

><p>I heard him stomping down the stairs. Honestly, was it impossible for him to be quiet? I licked my lips, and suddenly realised that there were crumbs around the edge of my mouth. I frantically scrubbed them off, finishing just as Ichigo walked into the room.<p>

I pretended to be watching the board game that his sisters were playing as he strolled over to the jar that I had just had my fingers in. He pulled open the lid and dug around, as if he was searching for something. However, after a minute or two, his face turned red, and he spun around, looking scary as hell.

"Who ate that last cookie?" he almost yelled. "I was saving that..." He looked like he was about to growl.

"Wasn't me!" said both Yuzu and Karin at the same time, without looking up from their game. "Cookies? Where?" came an ecstatic voice from upstairs. Ichigo gave an evil laugh. "Well, it certainly wasn't him."

Slowly, like those freaky rotating clowns you see in circus sideshows, he turned towards me. Slinking forward, he asked "Rukia, did you eat them?"

Standing up, I pushed myself away using the arm of the couch, and crossed mine across my chest. "Fool! Of course not! I would never do such a despicable thing!" Ichigo looked at me dryly. "Uh, yeah, you would."

"No I would not! Show me some proof that I did it!"

"Who else would it be?"

"It could have been anyone! Hell, maybe it was Kon, or maybe it was that apple over there! Either way, I see no proof." Ichigo moved towards me, his orange mug towering towards the ceiling. He reached a hand out and plucked something from the corner of my lips.

Smugly, he showed the tiny crumb in-between his fingers. My eyes widened as I met his gaze. "Well...um..."

I was interrupted as Isshin strolled into the room, looking like he was really drunk. He burst out in a fit of laughing as soon as he looked at Ichigo and I, and spun around, leaving the room, as he called out "I shall leave you two lovebirds alone, yes?"

My eyes flicked back as I realised how close I was standing to Ichigo- too close for friends, as most people would probably say. We scrambled away from each other, moving to opposite sides of the couch. Both our faces were bright red, like ripe tomatoes. Stupidest mistake I'll ever make.

* * *

><p>Hmm... This was a bit different to what I normally write. I just wanted to show a bit of the love-hate relationship between them, plus, I love writing about Isshin XD. I have finally finished all of my school assignments and things, so hopefully I'll get the next ones out a bit quicker.<p> 


	9. Drive

"_I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death,  
>And in the crowd, I see you with someone else,<br>I brace myself cause I know it's going to hurt,  
>But I like to think at least things can't get any worse."<em>  
>-Florence + The Machine, <em>"Hurricane Drunk"<em>

* * *

><p>"Ruuukia chan! Ichigo!" called a happy voice from the front of Ichigo's house. I looked at Ichigo and swore. Shit. She's drunk again...<p>

We moved away from the door as Rangiku Matsumoto strolled into the house, a picnic basket sitting on one arm and a disgruntled Hitsugaya being pulled on the other. "It's my birthday," she trilled "so we're going to go on a picnic!"

She started pushing us out the door, as I yelled "What? How are we going to get there? And why are you so drunk?" She giggled hysterically and rolled her eyes. "We're going to drive of course!"

Ichigo, Hitsugaya and I looked at each other at exactly the same time. "Who the hell's driving?"

* * *

><p>We staggered out of the door of the car and flopped down onto the grass nearby. Hitsugaya looked a little green. "Fool!" I yelled at Ichigo. "Why did you let her drive?"<p>

He scowled. "How could I not? She's seriously drunk, I'm not old enough, and while you and the taichou over there may be four times as old as anyone who can drive, it's not as if you look it." I threw the picnic blanket at him in response.

Ichigo ducked and fished the cake out of the picnic basket. Matsumoto spotted it and sauntered over, as did Hitsugaya. Stupidly ironically, it was a strawberry cheesecake. Smirking, the drunk shinigami pulled out a knife (from the picnic basket, so don't get any ideas people) and sliced up the cake, handing a piece to each person.

Minutes later, everyone was finishing their slices and dusting the crumbs off their hands. Sneakily, Matsumoto leaned over and whispered in my ear "You might want to look at what you're eating, and Kurosaki's face..." It suddenly occurred to me that she was completely and utterly sober.

I also realised that I was happily chewing away on a whole strawberry, and that Ichigo's face was a similar colour, with his eyes locked on the small fruit between my fingers. I think I almost choked on the thing...stupid Strawberry...

* * *

><p>Hahaha, I love Matsumoto. This was written for her birthday, which is on Thursday (September 29th). Sorry about the massively crap chapter and all the really bad 'strawberry' references, but I just couldn't help it.<p>

Atra esterní ono thelduin, mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta on, un du evarínya ono varda =D


	10. Breathe Again

_"You've got sucker's luck_  
><em>Have you given up?<em>  
><em>Does it feel like a trial?<em>  
><em>Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?"<br>_-The National, _"Exile Vilify"_

* * *

><p>She never really recovered from that incident.<p>

I think that her heart broke when he drifted away, and she just couldn't find the strength to pick up the pieces and put them back together afterwards. She had fallen into love's abyss during that time, and she offered her heart to him, only to have it snatched away. She kept pushing herself through those 17 long months, forcing herself to forget about what had happened, but the thought was like a poison, seeping through her thoughts and dragging her down. And then after what happened with Tsukishima….well, she wasn't ever the same.

After we got back to Karakura, I didn't see her for a day or two. Urahara said that she needed time to rest. What Tsukishima had done came as a shock to everyone, and she was already pushing herself. When I saw her, she was a mess. She insisted on healing everyone, even though pretty much no-one was hurt. After a while, she broke down into tears and simply sobbed for minutes. She stopped suddenly, and asked quietly if I loved Kurosaki-kun. It was one of the first questions I honestly had no answer to.

The years passed exceptionally slowly, but overall, everyone had moved on. Ishida-kun went to University, Sado had gone into the music industry and Ichigo and I spent most of our time fighting hollows or in the Soul Society. We stopped in to say hello to her now and then, and she seemed okay, but always distant, like her mind wasn't really there.

* * *

><p>He was 19 when we first kissed. We had caught the bus to the Karakura dojo, where Tatsuki-san was doing her black-belt grading. It started raining as we walked to the bus stop afterwards, and we dashed undercover. However, it seemed that it was later than we had guessed. After waiting almost an hour for the every-15-minute-bus, we decided just to take out chances and walk back. It was only raining lightly. He and I were talking, about manga if I remember correctly, when I failed to notice a large, slimy puddle. Stepping in it, I fell onto him and he fell onto the ground, where I landed nearly totally on top. He looked a little shocked for a moment, and then pressed his lips to mine. They were hot, much more so than the cold puddle we were sitting in, although I got the feeling I was the same. (AN: As Ichigo that is, it kinda came out wrong…) He sat up a little and his strong hand cradled the back of my head, his fingers tangled in my wet hair. I could feel his hard chest muscles through his wet shirt, and I tilted my head a little. We stayed there, kissing on the ground and in the puddle, for several minutes.

It wasn't like I had never kissed anyone before. Renji had kissed me on the cheek back when we were in the Academy, and I kissed Kaien once, but it was never like this. I realised I wanted it more than anything, and when Ichigo pulled away, panting, I had to restrain myself from pulling him right back. He smiled at me. "God Rukia, you have no clue how long I've wanted to do that…." I scowled at Ichigo and hauled him to his feet, saying "Baka. You should have done it sooner." He gave me a grin to rival the Cheshire cat's, and caught me on the mouth again.

When we arrived back at the apartment we rented together, my hand was intertwined with his, and I spent that night in his room.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until we got married, 6 years later, that I realised how much our relationship had destabilised Orihime's world. She read out an amazing poem that she wrote, about how love could cross all boundaries, given time, and I saw in her eyes that she was still utterly in love with that Hollow. I visited her after our honeymoon. What I saw was the last thing I had expected. I knocked on her door, only to find it unlocked, and walked in to see her body on the ground, blood covering her creamy blouse. It wasn't until later, after trying to check her pulse, that I found the note on her bench.<p>

_To Ichigo, Rukia, or anyone who knows of that other world,_

_I'm sorry. I wish I could have said goodbye to you all, but you would've stopped me. I wish that I could explain all of this to you in person, but I'll have to make do. I didn't really realise that I truly loved someone other than Ichigo until it was too late. When Ulquiorra reached out his hand, I wanted more than anything to just touch it and leave forever, with him. When he died, I pushed myself to keep going, so that maybe, just maybe, I could forget. When we got back though, misery rained down like a thunderstorm. I thought I would never see my only love again. Then I remembered: A shinigami killing a hollow was simply cleansing its soul and allowing it to pass on to the Soul Society. _

_I realised that that was the only way I would ever see Ulqiorra again. So that's what I've done. He probably won't remember me, and it's likely I'll have no memory of him either, but there's a chance I will, and I'll never stop searching for him._

_Ichigo, I've always loved you. But you've finally found someone better for you, even though she's been there the whole time. Don't you ever let her go._

_Rukia, I'll miss you. Your sarcasm, your amazing acting in-front of other people, and your energy. Make sure Ichigo doesn't kill himself._

_Ishida, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't return your love, and I'm sorry that I have to leave like this._

_Tatsuki-chan, don't ever give up. You'll sit atop the world one day._

_Give all of my love to everyone. I will see you again someday._

_Goodbye._

It's been 10 years since she died now. Whenever we're in the Rukongai, Ichigo and I are always looking for a bright flash of dark orange hair, or the sound of her bubbly laughter. We haven't seen them yet. Somehow though, I know in my heart that she's found him now.

* * *

><p>Wooooow, crappy ending. Yeah, sorry about that, but I was trying to get this finished before Doctor Who came on =P This was my first time actually trying to write a kissing scene well (I've got no experience, so that doesn't help), so please tell me how horrible it was! Oh, and the 'Breathe Again' refers to the way Orihime will 'breathe again' in the Soul Society.<p>

If you review, I'll give you a cookie *Waves cookie* No? Then how about Pocky? Nooooo, that's mine! GIVE IT BACK, SCOUNDRELS! Come baaaaaaack!

Merry Christmas!


	11. Memory

_"Light a fire without a spark,_  
><em>Light a fire, a flame in my heart,<em>  
><em>We'll run wild, oh,<em>  
><em>We'll be glowing in the dark,<em>  
><em>Glowing in the dark"<br>-_Coldplay, _"Charlie Brown"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you first asked me out?"

"Annoyingly, yes."

"You were so funny! I think you were brighter than a tomato…"

* * *

><p>The orange haired shinigami had sidled up to her one day after their classes. "Uh.. R- Rukia…" She looked up at him. "I..I was wondering… w-"Frowning, she growled, "Spit it out, baka." Ichigo looked sheepish, and gabbled out, "<em>Would you like to go out to dinner with me<em>?" Rukia smiled inwardly, pleased that he had finally asked. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Ichigo scowled. "You know perfectly well what I said, midget. So?" She shrugged. "Only if you can take me somewhere nice, and..."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?" The loud voice of the substitute shinigami echoes from downstairs. "I'm coming!" Rukia yelled. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her handbag off the desk, taking one second to check her hair in the bathroom mirror. Stumbling down the last step, she felt strong hands catch her before she fell. "I didn't mean that you needed to kill yourse….." Ichigo's voice faded off as Rukia straightened, showing off her dress.<p>

It was short-ish, a bit above her knees. Her brother would have called it scandalous, but wasn't like he had much idea. It was a medium violet colour, with a black cherry blossom pattern. Below her waist it had three or four ruffled layers, and the top half had two sets of thin straps and a low, hugging neckline to emphasise what little curves she had. Orihime had helped her choose it from one of the small boutiques, saying that it brought out the purple in her eyes. Her short hair was loose, with a small white origami rose Yuzu had made her the previous week pinned in.

Ichigo's eyes looked like they would fall out of their sockets if they were kept like that any longer. Inwardly killing herself laughing, Rukia pulled him out the front door, yelling a goodbye to Yuzu and Karin as they left. As soon as they got out of the gate, she stopped and straightened, looking expectantly up. "So," she asked, "Where are we actually going?" Ichigo seemed to regain consciousness, and grinned slyly. "It's a secret, for now. Come on, we can walk there." He started ahead, still smiling. Rukia walked a little faster to catch up to him, and slipped her hand into his. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she felt it tighten around hers.

* * *

><p>Rukia's jaw dropped as Ichigo led her into Pandora, the nicest restaurant in Karakura. A tall blonde man walked over, saying to them "Good evening, Sir. Do you have a booking?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, a table for two, under Kurosaki." The man nodded, consulted a small book nearby and then led them through the maze of tables to a small table positioned in-front of a window, perfectly set for two people. She sat as Ichigo pulled out the chair for her, blushing furiously. He sat down opposite her, and she asked "How did you afford a booking here?" He grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." She poked her tongue out at him as a waiter with oval glasses and short brown hair came over. "I am Liam Lunettes, and I will be your server tonight, Mr Kurosaki, Miss Kuchiki. Is there anything you would like to drink?<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia placed her fork on her plate, smiling without knowing it. Ichigo tilted his head at her, laughter playing in his eyes. "Had enough already?" She frowned at him. "I'm nowhere near as big as you, alright? I eat less." He snickered. "Are you calling me fat?" She simply ignored him, scraping up the last of her food. He smiled, calling the waiter over and asking for the bill. Rukia looked down at her hands. "Hey, Ichigo…" "Yeah?" he replied without looking up. "Thanks for all this." His eyes met hers. "That's okay Rukia, you're worth it. And I wouldn't want your brother to think I'm cheap, would I?" She laughed at his teasing, her fingers playing with the ornate candle holder.<p>

Ichigo's hands snaked forward and covered hers, his thumb rubbing the skin on the back of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled, taking a moment for her personal indulgence. Rukia stood up, pulling her with him. "Come on," she said. "My condition still stands. The midnight fireworks start soon, and you know that the best view is from the ferris wheel."

* * *

><p>Konichiwa!<br>Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter… I love you all! Anyway, this is a (very late) birthday present for my amazing bestie, DrowningInFairyTales. Happy Birthday sweetie! So jealous that you're older than me….  
>These are going to be part of a mini-series (that should span a few chapters) about Rukia remembering parts in their relationship. Obviously, they're quite a bit older, and will gradually get older.<br>I made up Rukia's dress a while ago, and have been waiting to use it. Her hair was slightly modelled on Konan's from Naruto.  
>XD Subtle Pandora Hearts references FTW. Please review!<p> 


	12. Insanity

"_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box,  
>Rather than the large one.<br>What should I do?  
>Something should be done, or I'll let you down."<em>  
>-Hatsune Miku, "<em>Romeo and Cinderella<em>" (Translated)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you asked me to marry you?"

"God, I must have been insane that day…"

* * *

><p>She'd been dating him for over two years now. They had started out just going to restaurants or cafés, simply enjoying each other's company. He had taken her ice-skating about three months in, and they had kissed once, just lightly, under the fireworks from a nearby amusement park. And then again while eating lunch on a park bench, and while having a picnic beside Lake Towada.<p>

She remembered making out five months in, while watching the sunset from a hill in the Rukongai. And again in his bedroom, and, ironically, in a haunted house that Karakura High had rented for a fair. By then, everyone knew that they were dating, albeit with mixed reactions. Pretty much everyone seemed happy for them. Rangiku kept smiling devilishly whenever they were around her, and while she got the feeling Nii-sama still didn't like the substitute, he was kind enough to respect that she loved him.

So much had happened since then. Karin had revealed that she could see ghosts perfectly, and Ichigo had introduced her to the Soul Society. She had extremely high spiritual pressure, and the Sou-Taicho had made an exception to the power-transfer law, and gave the Karin the offer of becoming a shinigami. Last the vice-captain had heard, she was still to make a decision.

The spirit of the fourth Espada, Ulquiorra, had appeared in the Rukongai, much to the delight of Orihime. He didn't remember anything about Hueco Mundo or Aizen, and had been allowed to join the Shinigami Academy.

Urahara had finally worked up the courage to propose to Yoruichi, and the bouquet that she had held during the wedding was rumoured to have had catnip in it, which might have been why she looked so happy. Soi Fon had been very disgruntled at her idol marrying someone, as she put it, 'idiotic, immature and insolent' as the ex-captain. Yoruichi had teased her for a week for 'practicing her alliteration.'

* * *

><p>Ichigo had asked her out to dinner while they finished killing a round of hollows in Karakura. She had accepted, glad to be able to finally wear the new dress she had bought last week. She got changed in the bathroom of the small apartment they rented together, buttoning up the collar. The dress was just above her knees, blue with white spots, and was sleeveless. There were buttons up to her neck, starting from mid-torso, a collar, and a layer or two of ruffles on her chest.<p>

She walked out to see Ichigo in a semi-formal suit, which was a rare sight, although he had gone without a tie. She grinned, linking her arm with his, and they left.

Ichigo seemed to be feeling sentimental that day, as he took her to Pandora again. They were served by a guy with black hair and glasses, and spent the whole dinner laughing and talking. He took her to the nearby amusement park after, and they wandered around, trying a ride here and there, their fingers sticky with fairy floss. As the fireworks were about to start, Rukia pulled Ichigo onto the ferris wheel, and leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched the exploding balls of light. The fireworks died down for a minute, and Rukia felt the substitute shift, and assumed he was just uncomfortable.

She didn't look at him, transfixed by the spectacular light show, until he spoke a minute later. "Hey Rukia… I've got no right to ask this, given that you're a Kuchiki, but…." She turned to look at him, freezing when she saw a small black box nestled in his hand, a ring sitting in the fabric. Meeting her eyes, he asked, "Will you marry me?" She sat there, stunned, for a minute, until the movement of the ferris wheel jerked her back into reality. She dived forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his shoulder.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and kissed him, one hand burying itself in his hair. She pulled away, not looking away from his eyes. "Of course I will, baka." He laughed and carefully pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her hand. Rukia leaned into his chest, watching the fireworks, as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, the other hand holding onto hers. The finale started and they both stared at the fireworks. "You know something, Ichigo?"

Without looking away, he replied, "What?"

"I love you." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you too."

* * *

><p>I feel so Bleach deprived! Having no new chapters for three weeks is torture. They're not translating DGM 212 fast enough either -_-<p>

Damn Vocaloid and your insane but disturbingly catchy songs…. I can't stop listening to them! I think I broke the replay button listening to Luka and Lily's version of Levan Polkka. It's nice, and not quite as chipmunk as Miku's version. Anyway….. Romeo and Cinderella is a really sweet song, if you get past all of the subtle sex references.

I've resigned myself to the fact that I am really just a hopeless romantic, no matter how much I try to deny it. Haha, oh well. I actually own the dress that Rukia's is based on, and it's really pretty. I bought it from a Dangerfield store while I was on holiday. Here's the site…. Just remove the spaces :D

http: /shop. dangerfield. /girls/designers/ dangerfield/electric-blue-dress. html

Please review!


	13. Misfortune

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours"  
><em>-Taylor Swift, _"Ours"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nii-sama."<p>

"Please don't use that slang language, Rukia."

"Whatever. Do you remember when I first told you that I was getting married to Ichigo?"

"Yes. To think that you forced upon me the misfortune of having to be related to that insolent boy."

* * *

><p>Rukia paused in front of the sliding rice-paper door. She moved to slide it open, but paused just before she did. Was it really the right time to tell her brother? What if he refused to allow it, and insisted she marry someone else? He did appear to have an extravagantly large grudge against Ichigo for reasons that she couldn't fathom, but then again, he had come pretty close to killing her bother…. Another time, I'll tell him, she thought, and began to walk away from the Kuchiki manor, only to round a corner and literally bump into Byakuya.<p>

"Nii-sama!" she exclaimed.

"Rukia." Said the captain in his usual cold manner. "I was just looking for you. Would you care to walk with me?" Knowing that there was no way to get out of talking to him, the Lieutenant trailed behind until they came to the gardens of the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya stared at the koi pond (which had recently been replenished with koi, after they kept mysteriously disappearing) for a minute, appearing to be internally debating something. She sat down on a small bench near the pool, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her gloves. The captain looked at her, and took a deep breath.

"Rukia." he repeated. "As a member of the Kuchiki clan, you understand, or at least I sincerely hope you do, that the noble families have certain… expectations." She nodded, knowing what was coming next. "The Kuchiki family has been prominent in the politics of the Soul Society for many, many generations. We have always had much influence upon the Gotei 13, but most of this comes from our connections with the other noble families. As you no doubt know, these connections almost always come from family, family being….. Well, you should understand."

"Of course, Nii-sama. I need to tell yo-" Byakuya shot a sharp look at her. "Please don't interrupt. I believe that it is time for you to look toward helping the Kuchiki family along in the Soul Society. Rather obviously, this means marriage. I don't want your arguments about not loving someone, because this is extremely important, especially in a lull of fighting such as the one we are currently having."

Byakuya looked toward the main house. "Come. There are several influential members of the other noble families who would be keen to take your hand." He started to walk away. Panicking, Rukia blurted something out. Looking back, she realised that it had probably been the best time to say it.

"I'm engaged!"

Her brother turned around, managing to keep his calm surprisingly well. "Oh? To whom?" He frowned. "Let me guess. That Kurosaki boy?" Rukia nodded sheepishly, not trusting herself to not burst out in protest. "I'm sorry… I was planning to tell you, but you got ahead of me…" A sigh came from the Captain. "Well, there is a simple solution." She raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"You simply have to say no to him."

"Whaaaaaat? What the hell are you thinking, Nii-sama? I love Ichigo, which is precisely why we're getting married!"

Byakuya laughed. "That is of no consequence. You will marry someone of more importance in order to benefit the Kuchiki family." Rukia took a deep breath. "No." Her brother looked at her. "And why not?" She shook her head. "To start with, I love him. Why is simple political status more important than that? If you refuse to let me marry him, I swear I will disown the clan. And anyway, how can anyone else be more influential than Ichigo? He became a shinigami in order to protect his family, he defeated Aizen, saved the Soul Society, and put his life on the life to save mine."

"None of these are convincing me."

"And…" Rukia looked up at her brother. "You married Hisana."

Byakuya's eyes widened, and then he sighed. "Fine. Your sister would have wanted you to be happy, and I can see that this is the only way you will be happy." He began to walk away, but then stopped and turned around. "I do have one condition though."

"And what would that be, Nii-sama?"

"You name one of your children after me."

"What?"

* * *

><p>I feel like Kakashi. I have endless reasons why I don't update enough… But you've probably heard most of them XD However, here's my current one: I just started school again, have heaps of assignments and am busy writing my own story and updating my DA account.<p>

Hmm… although I have up to 15 (Silence) planned out, I think I'll start doing some other pairings after that. Any suggestions? 18 (Rainbow) will probably be HitsuRuki, but I have no other ideas.

Please review! And thanks to all of those lovely people who have already reviewed, faved, alerted or just read these drabbles :D


	14. Smile

Time to answer some reviews! XD Feel free to skip this part.

**AW183:** Thanks! Sorry about the short chapters... I've been working on making the chapters that I post longer overall, but since this is a series of drabbles, and I have to do 100 of them, they'll probably stay pretty short. I'm going to keep writing about the future, yeah. This one is quite a bit later on though… I'm saving their wedding for later ;D

**agoodcupoftea**: Thanks for my first really proper review! Also, thanks for the pointers, and I might call on your services another time ^_^

**WolfCat2:** Okay, you can have the two cookies *gives cookies* XD

**lilyrosa143:** Good to know I can bring some fangirling into people's lives, haha. Sorry about all the HitsuRuki… Yeah, I don't really know where it came from. I don't follow the anime either, so I wouldn't know, but I doubt it, as people generally call it a crack pairing. I agree with your point about Napolian complexes, but that's not totally it. They both have ice-type zanpakutou, they're short, and Hitsugaya is really similar to Ichigo, given the chance. He can be hot-headed but he's still caring, albeit in a roundabout way. To be honest, I hated it when I first heard about it, but after reading this amazing fic called Choices and Consequences by **Abarai Starsha**, it started to grow on me. Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm also saving the 'stopped the rain' for a later chapter.

Woo! All done… Now, on to the actual story….

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't stress,<br>That's dumb,  
>I'm here, and it's nice to be alive.<br>Chill out,  
>It's alright,<br>Kiss me, it's nice to be alive."  
><em>-Ball Park Music, _"It's nice to be alive"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the first time we saw them all smiling together?"

"How could I not? It was one of the best days of my life."

* * *

><p>Renji was over that day, playing with the twins. Kaien had stolen his head-cloth thing, and was doing god knows what with it. The newly-appointed captain was attempting to get it back, but Kagami was pulling on his hair, making it pretty much impossible. After a while, he gave up, plonking himself down on the ground, while Ichigo laughed at him being so hopeless. I'm not sure why we had all gotten together. I had only recently gotten out of hospital, so maybe that was it. Having twins was the hardest thing I've ever done, to be strictly honest. I would rather fight an Espada again than have to do that. The twins had also been a little unhealthy afterward, as was I, so we were there for a month or two.<p>

I suppose it was the shinigami influence coming through. I'd never had to stay in a gigai for so long, and maybe it affected them. Either way, I felt so horrible for being a burden on Ichigo. He had to constantly reassure me that he accepted that I'd be a dead weight when we got married. I think I hit him after that. But, overall, having them was worth it. To see them playing like this just made my soul soar.

Nii-sama walked out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of tea. He hadn't appeared to have made any for anyone else, but that was okay. Normally I'd be annoyed, but I think he was a little frustrated that we didn't name Kaien after him instead.

There was a knock on the front door, and Uryu and Orihime walked in, the Quincy carrying Hana, their little girl who was only a few months older than the twins. Orihime came and sat on the floor next to me, and began to happily blabber about something, of which I paid no attention to.

It was a nice feeling watching everyone. No matter the hardships we had all suffered, the challenges we had all faced, here we were, all smiling together. Kagami was laughing hysterically as Renji tickled her, Kaien was rolling around with Hana, and Nii-sama was smiling quietly in the corner, thinking that no-one would notice it, I'm sure. I moved to sit on the couch, smiling myself. Ichigo came and sat next to me, planting a quick kiss on my lips as he did.

"You know what?"

"Mm?"

"It's nice to be alive."

I laughed quietly. How ironic he said that, considering how many times he had almost died. Then again, I couldn't count how many times he had saved my life. So in a way, I guess it was nice. Wasn't that what I had just been thinking?

* * *

><p>TT_TT I really need to work on my endings…. Sorry it's short. As you probably worked out, Kaien and Kagami are Ichi and Rukia's twin boy and girl. I can image Rukia naming her little boy Kaien, and Kagami means 'mirror,' which suits a twin.<br>One more 'future' topic to go… It will be a bit longer than most of them. The only clue I'm going to give you is the song 'The Other Side' by Evanescence. There are some little hints in there ;D After that, I'm going to start doing some other pairings. The first will be a GinRan AU. For the people who don't want to read the other pairings, whenever I do one of them, I'll do a double update so you can skip them. I'm also going to do a request for whoever gets the 20th review, if I can get that far!  
>On the subject of Evanescence…. OMFG I went to their concert last night! So freaking amazing! Amy has such a great stage presence. I was literally one person from the very front :3<br>Please review!


	15. Silence

"_I'm counting the days to meet you on the other side,  
>I will always be, waiting,<br>Until the day that I see you on the other side,  
>Come and take me home."<em>  
>-Evanescence, <em>"The Other Side"<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaien."<p>

"Yeah, Nee-san?"

"Do you remember the day when Dad died?"

"I do. Everything became so…. Silent."

* * *

><p>It wasn't fighting that did Dad in in the end. I think he was actually pretty embarrassed about that. I know he had hoped to go out fighting, killing hollows like he was born to do, protecting the ones he loved. A car accident was the last thing we all imagined.<p>

When the doctor told us he'd never use his legs again, although we made it look like we did, none of us thought of it as the biggest deal. Most of his time these days was taken up with shinigami duties anyway, and it's wasn't like not being able to use his legs mattered in spirit form. But for days after the accident, Dad was really quiet. Normally, he would have been eager to get home, but he just seemed… off. It was only later, when he told us what he planned to do, that I realised why. He called us all into the small hospital room.

"Kaien, Kagami, I have something to tell you." Mum stepped forward and grabbed one of his hands, giving it a quick squeeze. "I'm…. I'm going to move on." I was confused for a minute about what he meant, until he continued, "I'm going to be a cripple in this world… If my spirit goes to the Soul Society now, it should still be whole, and I'll be able to continue my duties there. I would only die slowly of old age here anyway, and that's the last thing I want." It finally sunk in what he was saying.

Kaien sat down on the side of the bed, looking in shock at Dad. "But… you won't remem-" Dad shook his head. "No. Unohana-taichou believes that there is a method to allow someone to keep their memories from their human life, so I'll still remember you all once I'm there."

I moved next to Mum, holding back tears. "Are you sure, Dad?" The substitute shinigami nodded. "It's the best way to do it."

* * *

><p>The ceremony was absolutely silent. Every captain had come to show their respect to the great warrior, even though most of them knew they would probably see him soon. You could taste the sadness in the air, feel it in their quiet words of sympathy. I thanked them all, but why? Why were they giving me their condolences? We would see him again soon, and then everything could be almost the same as it had been. I could only hope that it was just custom.<p>

* * *

><p>I had been walking the Rukongai for months, only leaving for a mission here and there, and to check on the twins, but they were in college now, and could take care of themselves. I still don't know why it took so long to find him. Really, his reiatsu should have been a blaring marker on the map, but I guess it must have been concealed.<p>

I was in the 64th district that day. The small, cheap markets were bustling with people, and I cut a quick path to the other side, turning around to stare back into the rush. There were so many people there, but none of them were who I was looking for. None of them were the man I love.

Suddenly, one man standing at a stall caught my attention. His head was a flash of colour, immediately drawing my eye. I pushed through the crowd, but he moved away and turned the corner before I got to him. I followed him through the ever smaller streets, always just behind. For a minute he stopped, appearing to contemplate which way to go. I finally caught up, reaching for his shoulder, calling his name. "Ichigo!"

He turned on his own, deep brown eyes meeting mine. It was only after I had hugged him tightly that I realised that there had been no recognition in them. I moved back, shocked. He looked at me in confusion while I stared at him. "Wha?" I reached up to the side of his face, gently touching the skin I had once kissed. "Do you know who I am?" He shook his head, shaking my hand off at the same time. "You're a shinigami, judging from your uniform, but I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

A tear rolled down my cheek as it finally sunk in that he had no memory of me. No memory of anything that had happened. "Rukia Kuchiki. Lieutenant of the 13th Company." The orange-haired man frowned. "It rings a bell, but…." I walked up to him, looking up into his chocolate eyes. "Can I tell you something? There's more to you than you think. If you ever want to know, come looking for me." Standing up on my toes, I planted a kiss on his forehead, and started walking away; finally letting the other tears fall in silence.

* * *

><p>Well, if Bleach had to end in any way, I think it would be with Ichigo dying, but then going to the Soul Society. Even so, we'll have to wait and see. The final arc is starting to get interesting! And I can't believe that Kubo killed off 107 people in one chapter, considering how he never kills anyone XD<p>

So, I've finally finished this small series. As I mentioned earlier, the next theme will be a GinRan AU. Fun! I've always loved this pairing. Also, I'm trying to get to number 19 (Grey) before April 12, as it suits the topic of the Titanic, and it's the 100 year anniversary then. I wrote an essay on it, so lots of details for you lovely people.

Please review!


	16. Questioning

Mild warning for lime :3

"_Held by the cross, I look up at the sky,  
>Repent! Repent!<br>Erase the voices of prayer.  
>Dedication reduced to nothing<br>If you call this love black magic,  
>Repent! Repent!<br>Then light the flames of hatred.  
>Death is weighing upon us!"<br>_- Megurine Luka, _"Witch"_

* * *

><p>The first time they met was an accident. It was the question that he asked that brought them together.<p>

The woman's blonde hair fluttered around her face as she tripped over a loose paving stone, dropping the hide-bound books she was holding. She scrambled to pick them up, brushing a loose strand of hair behind one ear. A pale hand brushed against hers, and a spark jumped from the fingertips of that hand making her jump. She looked up to see a pale man, with equally pale, blinding hair, smiling down at her. She gathered the last book and stood up, brushing the last of the dirt off her dress. The man spoke up, taking hold of her hand and kissing it, like she had seen royalty do. "My name is Gin. May I query as to yours?"

The woman blushed, feeling guilty at the lavish treatment. "Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto."

Gin chuckled, holding out his arm for her. "Well, Miss Rangiku, would you allow me to walk you home?" Giggling like a young maiden in love for the first time, she daintily placed one had on his arm, and they walked off.

As they strolled through the town's quiet streets, Gin asked her many questions about her life. "Where does a beautiful lady such as yourself come from?" Rangiku smiled sadly as she answered, "A long way away. I lived in the 10th district for most of my life, and I only came here very recently." The tall man smiled at her, his snake-like eyes almost totally closing. "Well, on behalf of Lord Aizen and the rest of the 5th district, welcome." They arrived at a small wooden door set into an old-looking stone wall. Just before she went inside, she turned around to thank Gin, only to have him press his lips onto hers as she rotated.

She knew she should pull away, but it felt so good, and she wanted to feel someone's affection after what had happened with Toshiro. Gin was the first one to move apart. He grinned at her, looking for a second like a child who had just done something he shouldn't have. "If you ever want to find me, ask at the keep for Aizen's advisor. I'll come, for you. May God be with you, Rangiku." He walked away, leaving Rangiku to stare after him, marvelling at what had just happened.

Little had Gin known, someone was watching them from a dark alleyway (So cliché! TT_TT) across the street. That person slipped away in the fading daylight, carrying news that would easily mean someone's downfall….

* * *

><p>Rangiku quickly fell in love with the cheeky advisor. He walked her through the keep's gardens, explaining which plant came from where. She, in turn, took him through a forest she had explored much as a child, showing him the most hidden groves and silent avenues.<p>

Being a gentleman, Gin would always walk her to her home, and she eventually became comfortable enough to let him inside. Sometimes they would talk for hours by the candlelight, simply enjoying each other's company. It was during one of these times when she first realised how much she loved him. In an ironically similar situation to their first kiss, she turned around to fold up a dress that had been drying. As she turned back around, Gin pressed her up against the wall, placing his hands either side of her, and brought his lips to meet hers. She didn't mind when he did this, in fact, she loved it, and she brought her hands up around his neck and buried them in his silver hair.

Rangiku lowered her hands, feeling his hard chest and playing with the hem of his shirt as Gin tugged at the lacing on her dress, pulling until it loosened and slipped down around her feet. She somehow managed to get his shirt off without breaking their kiss for more than a second, and dumped it on the floor. He moved his mouth down her neck and body, and she groaned when he got to her chest. He certainly knew how to use his tongue.

Gin picked her up in his arms, gently placing her on the small bed but he immediately crouched over her body and went back to using his tongue to get her completely aroused. Rangiku brought him back up to her mouth as he kicked his boots off, her fingers fiddling with his belt, feeling how hard he was. She ignored the little voice in the back of her head that constantly told her that what she was doing was wrong, given the differences in their status. She didn't care; all she had ever wanted was in this one man.

They had arranged to meet at her house the next day. Rangiku had told him that she wanted to show him her favourite grove in the nearby Hueco Mundo forest. Gin smiled as usual, walking to her home, thinking about the beautiful woman. He arrived at the wooden door, knocking twice before trying the handle. To his surprise, it was open. Had she been waiting for him? His surprise quickly changed to horror as he saw the state of the small house. Sheets lay ripped on the end of the bed, and the furniture was upturned and broken. Blood stained the stone floor. Someone had ripped the place apart trying to find something. Or someone…

Gin strolled through the main doors of the keep, using his serpentine smile to deflect any suspicion of what he was thinking. He walked to the dungeons, thoughts rolling around in his head like a thunderstorm. He walked straight past the guards. He had the second-highest authority in the 5th district, so there was no way they could deny him access. He peered into each of the cells in turn, searching for that radiant blonde hair. He found her at the end of the hallway, and immediately crouched down, reaching a hand in to touch her shoulder.

She cringed away, until she looked over her shoulder and saw the man she loved. "Ran…" Her eyes widened and she rushed over clinging to him through the bars. Gin held her tight for a minute before looking down. Her arms were covered in scratches, and blood stained the front of her shift. "What happened?" She shook her head. "I don't know. They rushed in to the house and just pulled me out." She looked up at him with scared eyes. "Someone said something about witchcraft."

Gin swore, looking down the hall at the waiting guards. "Look, you need to get out of here, Ran." She began to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I have a way, but you're going to have to trust me." He leaned in and kissed her just once before pulling away.

* * *

><p>Aizen walked into the room, smiling at his advisor. "A prisoner of ours just escaped. A witch girl, named Rangiku. Do you know where she might be, Gin?" Gin turned around, cradling a small grey cat in his arms, scratching it behind the ears. "No, my lord. How… unfortunate." The lord left the room, still looking suspicious of the man.<p>

Gin looked down at the cat. It looked up at him, its pale silver eyes almost laughing. "You don't know where she's gone either, do you, my little ash cat?"

* * *

><p>D: I feel so evil for writing a lime….. Oh well, what did you really expect with GinRan? I'll let your imaginations fill in those gaps *nosebleed*<br>For anyone confused: Basically, Aizen found out about their relationship. To stop it, he accused Rangiku of witchcraft, which would probably have gotten her burned at the stake. However, to get her out, Gin, who was really the one who could do stuff like that, turned her into a cat. In case you didn't know, Haineko, the name of Ran's sword, means ash cat in Japanese. I imagine the cat-ness to be kinda like Yoruichi.  
>I just had a revelation about how long this is going to take if I keep going at this rate. FUUUUUUUU-<br>Please review!


	17. Rainbow

_"Say my name,_  
><em>And every colour illuminates.<em>  
><em>We are shining,<em>  
><em>And we will never be afraid again."<em>  
>- Florence and the Machine, <em>"Spectrum"<em>

* * *

><p>The training area of the 13th company was quiet as usual, Rukia observed as she walked in. With the Hinamatsuri festival on that night, most people had taken the day off, although last she checked, Kiyone and Sentaro were still chasing around after their beloved captain.<p>

Releasing Sode no Shirayuki, she began to practice the slow, steady series of exercises that Kaien had taught her so many years ago. As she felt her body accustom to the familiar feel, Rukia sped up the intricate dance of movements, gradually building up. No longer feeling the ground beneath her spinning feet, she made one large slice to end it, freezing a crude dummy in a pillar of shining ice. Walking over to inspect her work, a flash of rainbow colour angling through the ice momentarily blinded her, and she flinched away, shielding her eyes with one hand.

Quickly moving out of the angle of the sun, Rukia opened her eyes to see Hitsugaya staring at her through the ice, his white hair bright in the strong reflected light. The captain moved around the side of the frozen dummy, inspecting it. "Good work, Kuchiki- fukutaichou. I saw you practicing."

Surprised, Rukia quickly bowed, stammering out "Th- Thankyou, Hitsugaya- taichou. Um... Did you want me to deliver a message to Ukitake?" Hitsugaya shook his head, looking amused all the while. "No, I wouldn't want to interrupt you. In fact, I just wanted some peace and quiet. Matsumoto is holding one of her drinking parties in our training grounds." Rukia cringed, remembering the one time she had let Matsumoto goad her into joining the party. She had had a headache for three days afterward.

The short captain caught her expression and chuckled. "Will you train with me for minute or two, Kuchiki- san?" Momentarily confused at his request, for he was far stronger than her, Rukia pulled out her zanpakutou. "Of course, sir." Hitsugaya smiled, also pulling out his sword. "No releasing?" "No releasing." the captain confirmed. They faced each other for a second, and then he ran at her, swinging straight down at her head for a direct hit.

Rukia waited until the last moment and then spun to her left, flanking Hitsugaya and coming around to face his back in one move. His sword followed her, and she blocked, only to have Hitsugaya quickly step back, unbalancing her and allowing him to place his zanpakutou to her neck. He moved it away a second later, and Rukia stood up, looking disgruntled at her overwhelming loss. Hitsugaya laughed casually at her amusing expression, re-sheathing his sword. Walking away from the small arena they had used, he looked back at her.

"Will you fight me again tomorrow, Kuchiki- san?" Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded anyway. Turning away, Hitsugaya began to slowly walk back to the 10th division barracks, leaving a very confused fuku- taichou.

Hitsugaya and Rukia had now been having these matches for over three months. Training by herself and with others from the 13th division, Rukia realised just how much her skills had improved from them, but she still could not ever beat the Captain. Sore after yet another fight where the captain had managed to get her on the ground, Rukia met with Rangiku for lunch in the first district of the Rukongai.

Her fellow fuku-taichou looked at Rukia with amused eyes as she vented her frustration. "I don't know why! We're not even releasing, but just as I think I'm about to finally beat him, he manages to predict what I'm going to do next and wins!" She looked at Rangiku for help. "You're close to him. What's his weakness?" Rangiku giggled at how evil Rukia sounded saying that. "You know that's cheating, right? Anyway sweetie, you're not going to beat Toshiro through structured moves. He's been in too many fights for that to work." Laughing internally at her ever-increasing role as matchmaker in the Soul Society, she answered "You need to find a way to... Surprise him. Do something that he would never expect, kay?"

The next day, Rukia returned to the training grounds to find Hitsugaya already there. Drawing her sword, she nodded at him, and used a shun-po to propel herself forward. She pulled her sword back to stab at his gut, and he dodged to her left. She spun, following him, and he brought his sword up, sending them away from each other with the impact. Hitsugaya pushed himself toward her, and she blocked, switching the grip of her sword handle to only one hand. He pushed harder, allowing Rukia to circle their swords downward. He prepared to bring his sword up, but she stopped him from doing so with one of the few ways he had been surprised in years. Rukia grabbed Hitsugaya's shoulder with her free hand, and pulled him into her, capturing his lips with hers.

Stunned, the captain dropped his zanpaku-tou, where it landed in the grass with a soft thud. Hitsugaya slowly leaned into Rukia's kiss, using one of his now empty hands to caress the side of her face. Thoughts ran through his mind at an impossible speed, although he paid little heed to them, most of his attention being centered elsewhere. Hitsugaya angled his head to better get to her lips, hungrier by the second. What he didn't notice was Rukia's sword flashing up to his neck, shocking him for several seconds.

Rukia, although flushed and panting, winked at him cheekily. "I think I win, sir." Hitsugaya scowled, reaching down to pick up Hyourinmaru. "Only for today." He growled. The fuku- taichou laughed, knowing he was probably right. "Tomorrow again then, Taichou?" "Yeah. Oh, and Rukia?" She turned around to look at him, her attention fully on the captain, since he had used her name. "Toshiro. Not Taichou." She mock- saluted him, which, he had to admit, made her look incredibly sexy. "Okay, Shiro- chan."

He decided to ignore the direct challenge. He would only end up making out with her again.

* * *

><p>Okay, I wrote this on my iPod while I was away, so please excuse the length and the horrible-ness. I think they were all really OOC... Oh well... I switched this one and Blood, but only because this was already finished.<br>Could anyone follow the fight scenes? Trying them out for the first time, haha. Doing a martial art that uses swords really helps, I've found.  
>To the lovely Dark-Heika: I'm glad that you liked it. Keep an eye out for number 23 ;D<br>Two reviews and I'm at 20! Remember, whoever gets 20 I'll do a request for. No spamming the reviews, please. You know who you are...  
>Please review!<p> 


	18. Blood

_"Sooner or later,_  
><em>I swear,<em>  
><em>We're gonna make it,<em>  
><em>We're gonna make it."<br>_-Mat Kearney,_ "Sooner or Later"_

* * *

><p>"I know what you are."<p>

"Say it."

"Vampire."

Rukia scowled at the television screen, visibly holding herself back from ripping the face off the guy. "Who couldn't see that coming? Cold skin, super speed, make-up enhanced good looks, blah, blah, blah." Ichigo, sitting next to her on the couch just snorted, turning back to the screen.

The pasty- faced teenager stepped into the sun, turning himself into a portable disco ball. Rukia's mouth dropped. "He sparkles." Ichigo looked weirdly at her. "Yeah. That's the whole thing with this series."

"Vampires don't sparkle. They burn AND DIE in the sun. Did this author never watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Rukia had become a big fan of the old series after Yuzu had insisted on showing it to her. "He looks like he got lost in a glitter factory." Ichigo laughed at her again. "Oh, just shut up and watch it, will you? You're the one who suggested it." Rukia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only because Orihime said it was good. I'm never trusting her again."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Orihime actually likes this?" Rukia laughed. "See? Even you admit it's bad. Yeah, it's all she ever seems to talk about these days. Edward this, Jacob that, vampires are so cool that." The substitute shook his head. "We're effectively gods of death, and she's addicted to vampires? What has this world come to?" Grabbing the remote, he flicked off the movie, getting up to remove the disk from the player. "You probably don't care, but at the end of the series they get married and have a kid together."

Rukia frowned again. "How does that work?"

"She was still human… Not that it works anyway."

"Yeah. But… What did the child eat while she was pregnant? Vampires can't exactly eat normal food."

"Well, she drank blood. As in, through a cup."

"Ew."

Ichigo sat next to her, putting the case for the movie as far away from him as he could without having to get up. Rukia stood up, moving it even further away, like some sort of diseased creature. Turning back to him, she said, "But people can't physically drink blood. It just comes straight back up. Has this author never studied any sort of human biology?" He laughed again. "Up until six months ago, you had never studied it either!"

Rukia threw a pillow at him. "The Soul Society doesn't exactly teach advanced anatomy or biology. 'Hit here, whack there, and bam, you're done' is pretty much the extent of it. She has access to it, unlike us! Baka. You should know this."

The shinigami boy snorted. "Who are you calling a baka? You've never heard of Twilight!" He threw the pillow back.

"So that's how you want to do it? Fine!" Rukia ducked behind the couch, grabbing the rest of the pillows. She threw one at Ichigo, but he ducked, and it hit Karin in the face, starting an all-out pillow war when she took the pillows off the chairs. The substitute threw another one, but it rebounded off a wall, knocking the case of Twilight onto the ground, and conveniently breaking the disk inside. No one took any notice, too engrossed in the pillow war to really care.

* * *

><p>Another update to make you guys happy ^_^<br>I am ashamed to say, as much as I planned to get number 19 out by the 15th, I'm not going to get it finished in time. However, it should still be coming sometime this week.  
>I apologise to anyone who actually likes Twilight, but as you can see…. I don't.<br>Please review!


	19. Grey

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me"_  
>-Evanescence, <em>"My Immortal"<em>

* * *

><p>A long-fingered hand brushed a strand of hair out of the young girl's face. "You have beautiful eyes, you know." She looked up at the silver haired boy sitting opposite. "Why? They're just boring grey, nothing special." He shrugged, grinning. "I dunno. They remind me of a lot of stuff; storms, that light just before dawn, ash." She raised an eyebrow, not bothering to point out how morbid the concept that her eyes looked like ash was.<p>

"Thanks, Gin."

"You're very welcome, Rangiku."

"Just Ran, please. Just Ran."

"Unare, Haineko." Rangiku watched in surprised awe as her zanpakutou melted into ash that swirled through the air, moving like a swarm where she willed. A voice behind her broke the silence of the academy training grounds. "I told ya ash was your thing." She spun, pulling the many particles with her, until a cheekily grinning face met her eyes. "Gin!" The young shinigami ran over to the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Gin chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, Ran."

Rangiku released him, noticing his black uniform and the badge tied to his arm, and her mouth dropped. "You're a lieutenant already?" Gin nodded. "With Cap'n Aizen. I graduated about 3 months ago. Anyway, nice shikai." She blushed. "Heh, that's the first time I've managed to hold it out. I guess you did call it, with the ash and everything…" The silver haired boy winked at her. "Ain't I always right?" She kneed him in the thigh, and he winced.

"I have practice to do, and you probably have stuff to do as well. Just don't wait as long before coming to see me next time, kay?" She moved to walk away, but suddenly leaned back in and planted a kiss on his cheek before running back to the centre of the training ground, releasing Haineko.

Gin looked at her, a look of sadness in his slitted eyes. He sighed before starting a shun-po, directing it toward the Fifth Company's headquarters. "Ran…"

A large crowd had gathered on top of Sokyoku Hill. Byakuya and the ryouka boy both lay injured, while a group of Captains and Lieutenants surrounded three people. Rangiku stood closest to her childhood friend, holding his wrist and with Haineko to his neck, staring at his back in a mixture of shock and sadness. As Aizen talked, she ignored what he was saying, instead listening to the hundreds of reasons running through her head of why Gin might have betrayed them. Maybe Aizen deceived him, or maybe…

She was dragged out of her thoughts by the feel of Gin's serpent-like gaze on her. For the first time in her life, she was scared of him. "I wish you could have held onto me for a little longer, Ran. I'm sorry…" he said quietly, and then was swallowed by white light.

Rangiku could feel his breath on her, weak and fading. She could never forgive Aizen for this, never, never- Gin's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Goodbye, Rangiku." His eyes opened, their ice-blue sheen holding hers for a second, trying to apologise in those last seconds. Quietly, he slipped away, Rangiku's tears falling on his cheek as she screamed. Screamed for the man she had trusted, the man she had loved.

The fire was bright against the night sky. He had told her once that if he died, he wanted to be ash in the end, so he'd know what her sword felt. Ash was starting to drift off the pyre, blowing away in the breeze. Everyone had since left. Her captain had been the last, placing a hand on her shoulder but being kind enough not to say anything.

Rangiku collapsed onto the ground, finally letting the tears fall.

"If I died, the world would continue to move just the same." It had been a favourite saying of Gin's. The lieutenant wiped her eyes, taking a long look at the flames consuming his body. She turned away, walking back to the Seireitei. He wouldn't have wanted her to stop.

* * *

><p>I actually cried while writing this T_T I'm such a hopeless romantic.<br>Anyway, sorry this took a bit long. I had it mostly written, but then we got a new computer and had some trouble transferring files.  
>Come on, we can get to 20 reviews!<br>Thanks for reading :D


	20. Fortitude

Because I haven't done this for ages….  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Bleach or Kuroshitsuji II, which this theme is based on. I've asked, but they just won't give them to me…  
>Lime warning :D<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And I heard your heart beating,<br>You were in the darkness too.  
>So I stayed in the darkness,<br>With you.  
><em>-Florence and the Machine, _'Cosmic Love'_

* * *

><p>The young raven-haired girl was kneeling on the ground, holding a bloody white sword in her petite hands and a look of detachment on her face. There was more blood everywhere; splattered on the walls, slowly dripping down her face, pooling underneath the corpse laying before her. A tear rolled down her cheek, clearing a pale path in the drying red. She reached a hand up to feel it, dropping the sword, and seemed to come to her senses in a split second.<p>

Her head whipped around, eyes widening in shock as she took in the sight of the blood, and she gasped in terror as the lifeless body came into her view, her shoulders shaking like a leaf in autumn wind. The raven fell back against a wall, clutching her head in both her bloody hands as she screamed.

A sigh of wind seemed to go through the room as an inky black cloud began to fill it, stifling the air. A black-nailed hand reached out and grabbed the girl's chin, long white fingers lifting her head up. A voice echoed throughout, "_My my, girl. What have we here? Seems you're more vicious than you look." _Captivated and terrified all at once, she stayed silent, staring into the shadows. As she looked, they receded, revealing a white-skinned, white-haired man crouching on the floor. His eyes were fully black, but she could feel the malice radiating from them. He stood up, surveying the blood-splattered room and the lifeless body, and looked back at the girl.

"_Who was he?" _She looked at the body, then back at him. "My brother, by marriage. He killed my older sister. He was the last member of my family." The man laughed cruelly, and the shadows started to gather again. He began to walk back into them, losing interest in the girl, when she suddenly reached forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her.

"Please, stay with me. I have no-one left." The man narrowed his eyes, crouching beside her once again. "_I'm a demon, girl. Do you know what making a promise with me means?" _She nodded, surprising the demon. "You can have my soul. I just want you to stay with me until I die. I... don't want to be alone."

The demon grinned, imagining the delicious meal her soul would be, so tainted with blood and sorrow. "_Alright then. What's your name?_" "Rukia." "_Well, pleased to meet you, Rukia."_ With that, he leant forward, pressing his pale lips to hers and biting her lip in the process. He moved back, blood staining his mouth and dripping from one corner. As she watched, his skin became more human, and his white hair turned a bright orange. He picked Rukia up, bridal style, and stepped into the shadows, the two of them disappearing as the demon quietly said to her, "My name is Ichigo."

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the heavy oak door. "Come in." said the girl sitting behind a desk, fine clothes showing her place in society. An orange-haired butler entered the room, carrying a large dish on a silver platter. She scowled at the man, and then scowled at the food. "I asked for rice dumplings, Ichigo." Ichigo bowed, saying, "I apologise, my lady. On other matters…" He placed a small pile of letters on the desk and Rukia picked them up, shuffling through.<p>

"You have a ball to attend tonight for the Hueco Mundo charity, there is a company meeting tomorrow at noon, and the Shiba family has sent a request for a meeting. I do not know what about."

Rukia sighed, putting down the letters and standing up from her seat. "Fine. I suppose I should start getting ready for this ball…" She walked toward the doors in a brisk stride, her skirts brushing the floor. "Come, Ichigo. I need your help." The demon raised an eyebrow. "What with?"

The young heir to the Kuchiki empire stepped out from behind a folding screen, wearing a deep green dress. She spun, watching herself in the nearby mirror, and asked "Well? What about this one?" directing the question to her demon butler, sitting on the edge of a chest. Ichigo frowned, pretending to be interested but really assessing why human woman had such an interest in what they wore. After a minute, he shook his head, and Rukia moved back behind the screen.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Ichigo asked. "I think so…" came the reply. The butler looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise at the newest dress. It was a deep purple, with no shoulders and white ruffles and lace. "That one." He said almost immediately. Rukia nodded, agreeing. "It bring out my eyes." She giggled, her shoulders twitching, and one sleeve slipped down. Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing how insecure the girl was. "Dammit. Um… Ichigo? Could you lace the back up? It must have slipped out." He opened his eyes to see the back of her dress, lacing loose and showing a fair portion of her back.

"A lady shouldn't swear." Said the demon as he tightened the lacing. "Yes, yes, I know. Shit." He frowned. "What's wrong?" Rukia laughed. "Nothing. Fu-" Ichigo dropped the strings, putting one hand over her mouth and turning the young woman around. She was trying to keep a straight face but seemed to be having trouble. "Stop swearing, Rukia. It's immature and degrades your standing." She laughed again, pushing his hand away. "Make me."

"Fine." Ichigo said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him. He bent his head down and roughly kissed her, surprising Rukia to no end. Even so, she kissed him back, leaning in. However, she leaned much too far, and the two of them fell off the chest and onto the floor in a flurry of skirts and tangled limbs. Rukia opened her eyes to find herself underneath Ichigo, on his hands and knees, and the lacing on her dress broken, so the front had slipped down dramatically. In a moment of adrenalin, she grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to kiss again.

Ichigo moved his mouth down her neck, reaching her exposed chest with painful slowness as Rukia buried her hands in his bright hair. "God, Ichigo…." He looked up at her, her pale face flushed and her dark eyes staring into his. "Please, do it already…." The demon grinned, moving his tongue away from her chest to kiss her roughly again. "Was that an order, my lady?"

* * *

><p>People swirled around, resplendent in many different colours, as Ichigo and Rukia waltzed around the dance floor, him guiding her relatively clumsy footsteps. The song ended and they moved toward the edge of the large hall. "I shall go acquire some drinks, my lady." Rukia nodded at the butler. "I will be over there." She said, nodding toward a couch before an open window. Rukia sat, remembering the times when her sister's husband had tried to teach his wife to dance. It seemed Hisana had been just as uncoordinated as she. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms reached through the open window and pulled the young woman into the cold night air. Rukia struggled, trying to see the face of her attacker, but suddenly the ground began to rush toward her head. Everything went dark.<p>

Ichigo paused at the entrance to a room he had been told about, not even panting even though he had been running faster than humanly possible. Aizen, the head of the supposed 'charity,' had Rukia. The waiter had been very forthcoming after a round of torture. He kicked open the locked door, charging inside and freezing at the sight before him.

Rukia lay on a long table, blood staining her forehead, and a tall man stood next-to her, holding a small glass orb. To the demon's eyes, he could see the reishi- the spirit particles- surrounding Rukia begin to turn black as the orb sucked up the white vestiges of reishi that showed one's humanity. Ichigo strode over to the man- Aizen- and donned a mask, summoning his more demonic side, ripping the man's head off in a shower of blood. His eyes remained black as the mask disappeared, and he knelt beside the table, watching Rukia's eyes slowly open. They were black, like his.

All of a sudden, something protruded from his gut, long and shining. It was pulled back out with a sickly, sticky sound, and Ichigo began to cough, blood staining his lips. He fell to the ground, and saw Aizen standing over him, his head seemingly reattached, grinning evilly. "Kyouka Suigetsu, it's called, demon. It creates an illusion for a small period of time. That's what you killed." Ichigo's eyes widened as a pale hand slipped off the table above. Aizen looked up.

"What a pity. She died… And here I was hoping that she would be the one to actually work." He chuckled moving toward the door. At the last minute, he looked back at the demon lying on the floor. "My sword was coated in a poison deadly to demons, so don't even bother trying to regenerate." He shut the door behind him, and Ichigo's sight slowly faded…

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes to a field of white flowers. A breeze blew gently, rustling them in a natural kind of chorus, but the sky was a deep red, instead of the usual resplendent blue. "Rukia." She spun at the voice, only to see the white skinned Ichigo she had first met. She ran to him, burying her face in his chest, and he wrapped his long arms around her. "Ichigo…" She looked up. "Where are we?" Ichigo smiled sadly. "We're dead."<p>

Rukia nodded, accepting what she had already suspected. "I guess that means you get my soul now." Ichigo shook his head, startling the girl. "No. Just before you died, Aizen turned you into a demon, like me, yet our contract still stands, I can feel it. I'm stuck with you forever now. Demons can't eat the souls of other demons." Rukia chuckled in a melancholy way. "What now?" Ichigo reached out his hand to her, and she took it, letting him lead her through the white field. They stopped on the edge of a cliff, its walls disappearing into a deep black cloud.

"Down there is…" Rukia began. "Hell." Ichigo finished. "We have to go there. Demons can't stay in this middle world for long; we will die." The girl stayed silent staring at the blackness. He looked down at her. "Scared?"

"More than I've ever been in my life."

Ichigo bent down and kissed her quickly, eyes locked. "Don't be. I'll be with you, wherever we go, whatever we do, until the end of time and another day." He squeezed her hand. "Do you trust me?" Rukia's eyes answered the question for him.

And they stepped into the darkness together.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter so far :D<br>Wow, I finally got to 20… I'm so happy! *Remembers that she has another 80 to go* DAMMIT!  
>Thank you to every single person that has reviewed, faved, alerted and read this fic. I couldn't do it without you guys.<br>20 reviews for 20 chapters? Please?


	21. Vacation

Uh… gore warning, and no pairings this chapter….T^T

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
>You like your girls insane<br>Choose your last words, this is the last time  
>Cause you and I, we were born to die<em>  
>-Lana Del Rey, <em>"Born to Die"<em>

* * *

><p>I had decided to follow where the path took me. I had gotten so hopelessly lost that there was no guarantee that turning around would lead me to my original position, and paths always lead to something, right? Still, I looked around and through the gaps between trees for any sort of familiar landmark. I felt something brush my foot and looked down, seeing an old, empty envelope. On the front was a drawing of an old-fashioned clock, ornate hands and intricate numbers. I knew I should have left it on the path for the person who dropped it to find, but nevertheless, felt drawn to it in an odd way.<p>

Sometime later- It could have been an hour or 6, for I had no way to keep track of time since my phone ran out of power, and the trees were too thick to really be able to see the sun- the dirt path faded into stone, and a large, iron-wrought gate loomed ahead. As I got closer, I could see that it was slightly ajar and the lock was rusted. I looked up at the darkening sky, knowing that I could not survive out in the open for long, and pushed open the gate, hoping for a place to stay- and a phone- at the mansion that appeared in the distance.

I arrived at the two main doors, huge and heavy, made from dark wood. I rapped my knuckles on it, and they opened to a tall, well-dressed man wearing glasses, and his eyes widened when he looked at me. "Well, we don't often get visitors here. What can I help you with, miss?" I handed him the letter, and his eyes narrowed. "I found this on the path. Anyway, long story short, was on holiday, I went for a walk in the forest, got seriously lost, and now I'm here." The man, who I assumed was a butler, pushed his glasses up and they glinted in the ambient light, giving him an air of mystery. "Come. You can stay here for the night, and we'll get you back in the morning." He opened the door wider, motioning for me to come inside.

I looked around, taking note of the expensive, lush décor. However, it showed signs of neglect- cobwebs draping the chandelier, small holes in upholstery, and a dark stain on the floor, badly covered by a Persian rug. Suddenly, two small heads appeared around the edge of one of the many doors, both looking curious, although one decidedly more so than the other.

"Hey, Uryu," asked the black-haired one, "Who's she?" The other girl, smaller and blonde, glared at the other girl, and from the grunt of pain the first one gave, elbowed her too. "Karin, don't be so rude! Excuse me miss, what's your name?" I smiled at their almost comedic antics, saying "Rukia." The two girls came out from around the corner, the blonde smiling and Karin scowling. "I'm Yuzu, and this is Karin. It's very nice to meet you."

A voice came from behind me, making me pretty much jump out of my skin. "Yuzu, Karin, please get some refreshments for our guest." The two girls dashed away and I turned, seeing a very pale man with long black hair. He bowed to me, and from near the door, Uryu sighed. "Thank you, Ulquiorra. God knows why Kurosaki hired them." Ulquiorra nodded. "Indeed." He followed the two girls out of the room, just as another figure walked into the room, a bright shock of orange hair on his head and a young woman on his arm. Obviously, he hadn't known that I was here, for when he looked up from talking with the woman, his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

He quickly covered that expression with a mask of smiles, and took my hand, kissing the back of it. "You must be the reason Yuzu and Karin were running out a second ago. Ichigo Kurosaki, and I own this mansion." The woman moved forward, curtseying. "I'm Orihime. Please, come into the parlour. We'll get you some warmer clothes and something to eat." I suddenly realised that I was shivering in my thin dress, and moved to walk with Orihime, glad of the hospitality. It was weird, though. I could feel Ichigo's eyes on my back the whole time I was leaving the room, and he didn't follow us for several minutes.

After being given a warmer dress and a jacket by a maid with blue-green hair and a tall, blonde woman named Rangiku, I was led into the mansion's parlour. There were no windows, which I found odd, but my attention was quickly distracted by Ulquiorra offering a tall glass of wine. I took it, mainly to be polite, for I usually didn't drink, but with everyone looking rather expectantly at me, I decided to drain the glass.

I was surprised by the taste. It was far different from anything I had tasted before. So, I had another glass, and another. I lost count after 4. My only memories of that night were vague recollections of singing and dancing, spinning colours and lights.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen passed out at some point, because I do remember having a weird dream. Or rather, a memory. It was of when I was maybe 6 or 7, and Hisana came into my room one night after I had a nightmare, and began to tell me a story.<p>

"Once upon a time, which was a very long time ago, there lived a man. He was a great warrior, and had never been beaten in battle. If he fought on your side, you could win a war, and people came from hundreds of leagues away to see him, especially women. They were always trying to win over his heart, but somehow, he never fell for any of them. One day, in the middle of a war, the warrior killed a man. Now, this man was no different from the many others he had killed, except for one thing. This man was the lover of a goddess, who fell in love with him many years before. When this man was killed, the goddess became very angry, and cursed the warrior. "All the people you love, and the people they love, will become trapped for eternity in a loop. I will make you watch as the woman you love," for the warrior did love a woman, a simple maid, "and everyone else is killed, hundreds of times over." The warrior had no way to make the goddess forgive him, and so, for hundreds of years, had to watch this loop. However, one time, the warrior broke down while watching, and confessed everything to the girl he loved, despite knowing that she would die soon. To his surprise, she believed him, but told him that she didn't know how to break the curse. In fact, she did know, but did not want to tell the warrior, in case it didn't work, because then his heart would have been broken. In order to stop the endless cycle, the girl killed herself before she could be killed by someone else. The warrior was released from the curse, and woke up back in his castle. Immediately, he confessed his love to the maid, who had no memory of the events, and swore never to kill anyone ever again. The two were married, and lived happily ever after."

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly, a pounding headache only worsened by my movement of sitting upright. I looked around, after noticing that I was lying in an unfamiliar bed. The room was small, one window in the wall opposite me and a large grandfather clock against another. I tilted my head up to the window, trying to assess what time it was, when I suddenly realised that the light shining in was from the moon, not the sun. I couldn't believe it. Could I really have been asleep for a whole day?<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and I turned my head to see the two girls, Yuzu and Karin walk into the room. "Um… What time is it?" I asked them. Karin lifted her head up and smiled, however, it wasn't a nice one. It was one of those smiles that just seemed to say 'I'm going to murder you and have fun doing it.' Her lips moved, but I was so terrified by then that the words coming out took seconds to reach my ears. "The same time you came. Time never moves here." Yuzu started to speak. "So you can stay with us forever! Won't it be fun?" You could almost see little hearts at the end of her sentences; like in the manga I read when I was young.

They started to walk toward me and I scrambled backward, falling off the bed in trying to get away. By back hit glass, and I looked up to see the grandfather clock looming above. I snapped my head to the right, looking desperately for some way to escape, when a sliver of light caught my eye; a hidden door in the wall. I pried it open, dashing down a dark corridor to the square of bright light at the end. I burst into a large chamber, and looked around. Seeing what was in there, I fell to my knees, screaming and clutching at my head.

The room was filled- literally, in long rows- with hundreds of coffins. I could see bloodstains on the few empty patches of concrete, and a pile of weapons in a corner, all coloured a dark red. I don't know how long I screamed for. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and flinched away, but misjudged the distance. I fell down the stairs, holding my head now for protection as every step seemed to hit me, and stopping when I slammed, hard, against one of the coffins.

I felt the hands from before cradle me, one around my waist and the other holding my head close to the person's chest. I wanted to pull away, to get out of this place, but was far too weak from the terror and pain. After several minutes, I looked up into deep brown eyes, looking sad and concerned. "Oh Rukia…" Ichigo sighed. He placed me on the floor again, leaning against one of the coffins, and I tried to disguise my revulsion.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked. Ichigo looked down, his expression more sad than ever. "I'm sorry, Rukia. I should have told you from the start, but I wasn't sure…" He focused his gaze straight onto mine, and I was surprised by the strength in them. "Some time ago," he said, "I was cursed to relive my life over and over again. I've been through it more times than I care to remember, and everyone dies while I'm watching, only for me to have to live through them being happy again. I… I believe that this time around, you can break the curse."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why should I believe any of this? Why am I trapped here, and not some other random?" The man chuckled. "You always were stubborn. You should trust me, Rukia, because of this." And with that, he leaned forward, kissing me and pinning me against the coffin. I don't know why, but it just felt right, and I turned to jelly in his arms. He pulled away suddenly and stood up, leaving me red-faced and panting on the floor. As he turned to walk out of the room, I called out "How am I supposed to break the curse?"

He turned around, his eyes boring into mine. "That, my love, is something you need to figure out for yourself." He walked back down the passage, and I was alone.

Or so I thought. Not 30 seconds later, with a swish of skirts and a deep sigh, a busty blonde sat down beside me- Rangiku. She winked at me as I stared at her incredulously. "That was steamy…" She giggled, an odd sound coming from her. "Hey, sweetie…" She looked directly at me. "You already know how to break the curse. You just need to set everyone free." I said nothing, wondering if she was going to tell me more. "I know that you've seen what you need before. Just… remember, kay?" She stood up, and I looked away. As soon as I looked back, she was gone.

I began to walk down the long corridor I had come through, thoughts running around at a million miles an hour. What had I seen before? What on Earth did I need? Pushing open the door, I came back into to bedroom. In a seemingly unconnected thought, I wondered if the clock still moved, even though time was frozen. My head flicked around to where the clock was standing, and a wave of recognition hit me. I knew what I had seen before. And exactly what I had to do.

* * *

><p>Yuzu and Karin were standing in the hallway, sneakily eating small tarts they had stolen from the kitchen, when a smashing sound echoed through the manor. They both looked at the other, and then shrugged almost simultaneously. Yuzu looked around the corner and back into the kitchen, holding her gaze there for a minute or two. "Hey, Karin, where's Ran gone?" There was no reply. She looked back to where Karin was, but she was no longer standing there. The only thing was a bloody corpse slumped against the wall, its throat slashed to pieces, organs visible, and eyes glassy.<p>

The young girl moved to run to her twin, already crying, when she was stopped by a hand, holding something embedded in her chest. Rukia pulled it out with a sticky sound, blood splattering over her face, and Yuzu fell to ground. The raven-haired girl watched, smiling, as the younger girl's life pooled on the floor, staining her white shoes. Rukia lifted up a long, gold, clock handle and licked the blood off slowly, walking into the next room. A high-pitched scream resounded through the house, quickly cut off. There was a loud thump, and Rukia began to hum a tune, her shoes clicking on the floor.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in his room, reading a horror book, when a scream echoed through the manor. He dropped the book, frozen for a second, and ran into his small closet, taking out a long, black sword. Footsteps tapped up the stairs to the upper landing, and he stood quietly behind an open door. The person walked into his room, looking around, and Ichigo launched forward, swinging his sword hard and fast. A long, gold object was brought up to meet his in an astounding display of timing, and he widened his eyes at the sight of Rukia's deep purple eyes.<p>

He sprang back, taking in the little splattering of blood across her face, and the huge amount colouring her white dress. Ichigo shook his head sadly. "I should have known. You're the only person who hasn't been the killer yet." Rukia ignored him, instead choosing to run forward. He felt his sword enter flesh at the same time a cold, biting pain entered his. The sword clattered to the ground, as did the clock handle, and the two of them collapsed. The last thing Ichigo saw with his eyes was Rukia, looking straight back at him, tears falling in a last, silent apology.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing a blonde woman below him, her eyes glowing. He was suspended in the air, tight bonds constricting his body. "You… killed him. You KILLED HIM!" She screamed. The woman's rage appeared to calm, and she looked up at him with the entire world's hatred in her eyes.<p>

"Every single day, from now to the end of time, I will make you watch. Watch as the people you care about and love the most, and the people that they love, die. They'll kill each other, be killed by others, and die of old age, and you won't be able to lift a finger against it." Pictures began to float in the air, circling his head. Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, Uryu and Nel. Ulquiorra appeared as well, and Ichigo wondered who it was that loved that man, for it certainly wasn't him. Suddenly, the woman grinned. "Well, I was just planning to make you watch, but it seems that one of them loves you more than everyone else combined." A picture of Rukia appeared for a second, and they all faded away.

"I guess you get to join in too." The bonds of air dropped him, and everything was dark before Ichigo hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion, footstep echoed through the now silent halls of the manor. A certain girl- one who seemingly escaped the slaughter- picked her way through the mangled limbs and bloody organs, staring in delight at the splatter covering the walls. She giggled, an odd sound in the midst of the carnage. "Ah, it's always such a good show."<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, sitting straight up in the bed. I was back in the holiday lodge, and could see Byakuya out the window, walking in the garden. After getting up and all the usual routine, I scrawled a note for him, leaving it on the bench. <em>I'm going to go explore the forest. Back soon. XOXO Rukia. <em>

The girl walked out of the house, humming a tune. She didn't notice a small envelope falling out of her pocket and onto the ground, and just kept walking, deeper into the forest. On the envelope was a single, faded drawing- the face of a clock.

* * *

><p>Okay, I lied :3 There was a bit of pairingness…. Is that a word? Sorry for the quick perspective changes, but they were kinda necessary…..<br>I really need to go back to normal stories, not weird AU ones…  
>Kudos if you can guess what this is based on. XD Killing with clock hands might make it a little obvious. So not related to the theme- *shot*<br>Please review!


	22. Mother Nature

_We've walked it for a thousand years,  
>We've broken eyes and salted ears,<br>Complaining 'bout the weather like we never had a choice.  
>Through all the noise and self-abuse,<br>You waited for your fill of truth,  
>Oh, I'm terrified I'll achieve nothing at all.<br>_-Boy and Bear, _"Big Man"_

* * *

><p>The Fourth Company's garden was one of the Soul Society's few- and best kept- secrets. Really, Unohana was always surprised that so few people ever found it. Although some of the lower terraces were closed to all but the Fourth Company's seated officers, because of some incredibly toxic plants, the rest of the garden was open to anyone.<p>

Even so, the composed Captain wasn't complaining; there was nothing wrong with having a quiet retreat. It was, however, why she was rather put out when she found Ukitake in the garden. Found was probably the wrong word. Stumbled upon, quite literally, was more fitting.

It had been a classic picture-perfect day. No clouds, sun shining, a slight breeze. Unohana had been taking her daily walk around the garden, both admiring some of her gardeners' skill and checking on some of the more harmless medicinal plants, when her foot had bumped into someone's elbow. Looking down, she saw the white hair of the thirteenth company's captain, who appeared to be asleep on the lawn.

Unohana chuckled, and Ukitake stirred, his eyes widening in shock as he looked up and saw the woman standing over him. He jumped up, looking sheepish, and smiled at her. "I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep in the middle of the garden… Sorry, Restu."

"It's quite alright, Juushiro. I've done it myself on numerous occasions." The white-haired Captain laughed. "I suppose it's alright then. It's a beautiful garden, you know."

The female Captain nodded. "I choose out the plants to put in here, but the gardeners do most of the work. Well, and Mother Nature, of course, if you believe in that kind of thing. It's always surprised me how few people know about it."

"Mhm, that's a good point." Ukitake replied. They walked on in silence, enjoying the other's company. They arrived at the gate leading out maybe 15 minutes after meeting. "I'm going up into the mountains tomorrow." Unohana stated. "Would you like to come with me, Juushiro?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'd love to." She nodded again. "Then I'll see you at 8?" Ukitake smiled and waved, walking slowly back toward the far less peaceful 13th Company.

It was a well-travelled trail that they walked up. The path made a switchback course up the mountain, providing a huge view into the Rukongai. However, by the time that they got to the top, Ukitake was panting, his usually pale face rather pink. "I'm sorry… I'm unfit because of my sickness." Unohana shook her head. "Please, don't be. It's completely understandable. I was just going to stop for lunch anyway."

Ukitake's sigh of relief was easily heard as he dropped down onto the grass and stared off the edge of the hill into the Seireitei. Unohana gracefully sat down beside him, bringing out small boxes off food. As they ate, both Captains could see little black dots, almost like ants, scurrying around the long white roads.

"It's changed a lot since we were first here, hasn't it, Retsu?" The wind started blowing and a leaf caught in Ukitake's hair. The Fourth Company Captain reached over and plucked it out, but not before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It certainly has."

* * *

><p>Ahaha, it's been a while…. *shot*<br>OTL Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had to re-write this three or four times because they're both freaking impossible to write. Do you think they'd call each other by their first names? I hope so…  
>Anyway, this chap is for <strong>chellythemadhatter<strong>, who got the twentieth review! Applause please! *silence* The same goes for the 40th review, number 60, and so on, if it ever gets that far. Which it won't.  
>To the lovely <strong>Dark-heika<strong>, thank you very much ^^ Defying expectations is always fun. Keep an eye out for the next one, I have a feeling you'll like it XD


	23. Cat

"You caused my heart to bleed and  
>You still owe me a reason<br>Cos' I can't figure out why..."  
>-Ben Cocks, <em>"So Cold"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning for some M-rated content.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gin watched the imperial guard go from the entrance to his room, his smiling face not betraying the emotions he really felt. "He's gone, Ran, it's alright now." As the advisor walked back into the room, a little grey cat sitting calmly on the floor disappeared in an almost comical puff of smoke, and a tall, busty, and more importantly, naked, woman walked out seconds later. She grabbed a blanket off a nearby couch and wrapped herself in it. "I hate changing back. I constantly have this weird craving for fish." The woman, Rangiku Matsumoto, said.<p>

The pale advisor walked over to her, stealing a long kiss before sitting down at his wooden desk, preparing for a long day of documents and laws. Rangiku sat on the edge of his desk, looking curious. "Gin…When are we going to leave? I can't stay like this forever." Gin looked up at her, giving away one of his few real smiles, although it was tinged with the edge of sadness. "Soon. I'm just waiting for the right time." The woman nodded, sliding off the desk and stalking toward the kitchens, presumably looking for food.

Gin leant against the edge of his desk, looking over a new manuscript with care. The candles flickered around him, the day being far too late to use any sort of natural light. A piece of blonde hair fell onto the page, and looked up to see Rangiku bent over the page, trying her best to read it upside-down. Gin chuckled, and she looked up. "Oh, sorry Gin… Why don't you stop working? You've been at it all day…" Although she was a mature woman, she had an astounding ability to be able to sound childishly whiny.

He shook his head. "I need to get this read over by tomorrow. Not now, Ran." Rangiku ignored his objection, grabbing the manuscript and throwing it over her shoulder before kissing him hard. Gin sighed, acknowledging that he wouldn't get any work done with her around like this, and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. It wasn't long before she was pinned underneath him on the bed, red-faced and panting. His day almost always finished like that.

"Ran." Gin whispered, gently shaking the woman's sleeping body. "Wha..?" She sleepily asked. "Ran. We need to go." Rangiku frowned, sitting up. Gin had already moved away, throwing on his robes. She slowly got out of bed, and was about to go cat when he grabbed her hand. "No, don't change to a cat." She was about to ask why when he shook his head. "Trust me."

Gin walked quickly, holding Rangiku's hand so that she wouldn't get lost in the castle's winding passages. "Where are we going?" She asked. He shushed her, slipping through a set of double doors. "Lord Aizen!" He called, and a tall, brown-haired man turned around. As Aizen turned, Gin pushed Rangiku to the floor by her shoulders, his serpentine smile in place. "Ya know that witch you lost? I found her, hiding in the kitchens." Aizen looked surprised. Rangiku, kneeling on the floor, was oddly silent.

The lord walked up, crouching down and putting a finger under Rangiku's chin, lifting her head up. Tears glinted on her cheeks, but she still made no noise. Aizen stood up, beckoning to a nearby guard. "Take her to the dungeon. I'll be there soon." As she was dragged off, Rangiku stared right at Gin, her tears tearing his heart. He looked away quickly. "Well done, Gin. I'm surprised she was still here, but I guess you can never know." Gin nodded, pretending to be pleased with himself. "If ya'll excuse me, Lord Aizen, I have some matters to deal with." Aizen waved him off, walking down to the dungeon.

Rangiku's execution was scheduled for the next day. It was a burning, customary for witches. The royal guards bustled the woman onto the podium and tied her to the stake before dawn, so that she wouldn't have to be dragged through the mob of superstitious peasants that were likely to crowd around. A burning was relatively rare, and always became a scene of something close to rejoice. Gin watched from the shadows as people began to trickle out of their homes. To her credit, Rangiku still didn't make a sound, although it was easy to see the bruises on her body and the tears on her face.

Gin was always the one who began the burnings. He took a torch from one of the guards, steeling himself for the seething hatred he would probably receive. Rangiku didn't look at him as he climbed the stairs. She stared at the sky, emotionless, silent. He reached the post and paused, moving closer to his lover. "I'm so sorry, Ran…" he whispered over her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. "How can you say that?"

The advisor smiled sadly. "Run." He said. Rangiku frowned. "What?" Gin looked straight at her. She saw Gin wave a hand out of the corner of her eye, and felt the ropes binding her drop away. "Run." He repeated. Black shadows started swirling around him, and she flinched away. Rangiku saw his heart break as she did that, but she made use of the situation, running off the platform as the people watching started to scream. She ran, ran across the square, to the edge of a forest that bordered it. She looked back just before running into it.

Gin stood on the platform, manipulating the shadows with his hands, spearing any guard that tried to chase after her. Her never met her eyes. Rangiku turned away, willing her body to change into that of a cat, and ran into the forest, knowingly leaving her heart behind.

* * *

><p>The small village was a far cry from the lavish palace, and even from the house Rangiku had lived in while in the town. Still, it was outside of Aizen's domain, and at least she felt like she was making a difference, working in the fields every day. It had been many years since she'd escaped, and there wasn't a day where she didn't think about Gin.<p>

She walked home from the fields, her share of the produce in a basket that gently bumped against her hip. "Matsumoto!" One of the old village wives called out. Rangiku turned. "Yes?" The old woman tilted her head. "A man was looking for you earlier. You might want to head home quickly." She nodded. "I will, thank you!" Walking faster now, she thought. Who was the man? Maybe it was a royal guard, or even Aizen…

She reached her house just as the sun started to dip over the horizon, bathing the land in liquid gold. Pushing open the old wooden gate, she froze as she saw someone standing at her door. He turned, seeming sad that no-one was there, and Rangiku dropped her basket as she saw his face, running to him and burying her face in his shoulder. The man rested his lips on the top of her head, breathing a sigh of relief as the woman sobbed.

"Oh god, Gin, I thought you were dead!" Rangiku said when she had stopped sobbing. "And I thought you were dead too." Gin said in his smooth voice. She looked up, noticing for the first time the bandages layered over his right eye. "What happened to you?" He smiled. "I lost an eye, that's all. It doesn't need to be more specific than that." She chuckled, kissing him. "Don't ever trick me like that again."

Gin laughed. "Unless you plan to get captured more often, I won't."

"Good."

* * *

><p>This one is for Dark-heika, who's been a faithful reviewer for a while ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! I love writing GinRan…<br>Anyway, as for some bigger news, I'm putting Faith and Passion onto a semi-hiatus. Basically, I have way too many stories going at once, and since F&P isn't going to be finished soon by any stretch of the imagination, it'll have to wait. I'll try and update every 1-2 months, but don't expect many until I get at least one of the others finished. I'm very sorry to anyone reading this regularly TT^TT  
>Please review!<p> 


	24. No Time

"_If you be my star, I'll be your sky._

_You can underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light,_

_I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me,_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy,_

_Far from here, with more room to fly,_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by."_

-Gregory and the Hawk, "Boats and Birds"

* * *

><p>"Hey, girl." Orihime looked up at the sound of the gruff voice. She still hadn't erased the feeling of fear she got whenever she heard it, but then again, old habits were hard to break. He'd been their enemy not so long ago. Grimmjow, blue hair and all, stood two or three meters away.<p>

Ichigo was talking to Urahara in the distance. He looked bloody, worn out, and horribly empty. For once, she understood why. She'd heard about the massacre in the Soul Society. Standing up, Orihime crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the tall arrancar. His face was emotionless, staring right at her. "What do you want?" She asked. He tilted his head before asking, "If you could see Ulquiorra again, would you?"

Orihime felt her eyes open wide, but she looked away quickly, trying not to let the loneliness and heartbreak show on her face. It had been so long since anyone had brought it up. Grimmjow smirked, a patronising movement. "Look... I totally fucking hated the bastard, so I don't know why I'm doing this... But I can show you how to see him again." As he said that, Orihime felt her heart almost stop. All the things she'd wanted to say to him... Was it really possible? Tears shining in her eyes, she looked up at the now-sheepish Grimmjow. "Tell me how. Please." She let a hint of desperation creep into her voice. It was probably alright this once.

* * *

><p>The light radiating from her hairpins suddenly grew, and Orihime turned her head away from it. Beside her, she felt Grimmjow sonido away. He had helped her, but considering how much he'd hated Ulquiorra, she hadn't expected him to stick around. The inside of her eyelids returned to black as the light faded, and she turned her head back, taking one large breath before opening her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she processed what she was seeing.<p>

There, in the center of the small room, knelt Ulquiorra, clutching her hairpins. He lifted his head up, noticing Orihime's heavy breathing. Her eyes met his bottomless green ones, and she couldn't hold back tears. As the salty liquid began to roll down her cheeks, the arrancar spoke softly. "Woman... All I remember is..." He broke off as Orihime rushed over, hugging him almost as tight as humanly possible. Shocked by the sudden contact, Ulquiorra didn't know what to do. He sat there, perfectly stiff for a second or two, before tentatively wrapping his long arms around the girl. It was minutes before Orihime released her hold on him.

"I don't understand." Stated the arrancar. "I know how, but why? I held you captive and injured your friends." The young woman looked up, giving him a smile that could have melted the Earth's poles. "Because," she murmured, "I wanted to see you again." Ulquiorra furrowed his brow, thinking about what she'd said. He had never wanted to see anyone before, yet... Somehow, his entire chest ached when he thought of Orihime. "I... Wanted to see you too, woman." She giggled, standing up while holding his hand, pulling him up with her. "Come on, there's a lot of stuff I have to show you before we run out of time!"

* * *

><p>It was a week later and Ulquiorra was still puzzled over the woman's behaviour. After she explained that he no longer had to fight Shinigami or humans, she'd proceeded to drag him around her small human city, going to theme parks, seeing attractions and eating lunch in small, gourmet restaurants. Not understanding whatever human tradition she was performing, he went along with everything. Now, they were sitting on the edge of a lake, dangling their legs just above the surface. It was night, so the lights of the buildings on the other side reflected on the water like a mirror, shifting slowly. Orihime was resting against the arrancar's shoulder, and he felt oddly protective, even going so far as to drape his arm around her.<p>

"It ends today." Orihime said, breaking the silence. "What ends, woman?" She sighed, sitting up straight. "Remember? Your second life." Ulquiorra frowned. How had he forgotten? Arrancar could be resurrected, but only for a week, and at great cost to the reviver. He turned to the girl. "You payed the price?" A small amount of shock had leaked into his voice. Orihime smiled sadly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I did. I'll die in a few minutes, I know, but it was worth it." With no way to reply, he turned back to the water, but pulled the girl closer. He felt time slip away as his last moments slipped past. Still, they did not feel wasted. Every moment spent with this woman was nice. It warmed his chest, a feeling he hadn't known before.

The tips of his fingers started to tingle as the two of them started to die. Ulquiorra looked into the girl's eyes, staring hard. "You said goodbye to your friends?" She nodded. "They know. I'll miss them... But I'll be with you." The last of the world started to fade away, although Orihime's face did not. He pulled her into his chest, wanting to say how he felt but not quite knowing how. Her warmth was like an anchor, holding them together.

With that, the two of them faded away; or died, as most people would put it, rather crudely. The last thing Ulquiorra thought was about the woman cradled to his body. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but in those last few moments, as their souls faded and mixed with the energy all around them, they became almost one being, so he thought she probably knew anyway.

* * *

><p>An update for you lovely people. Yes, I'm still on hiatus, but I was totally inspired by the song above.<br>Gotta love some UlquiHime now and then.  
>Review? Please?<p> 


End file.
